The Way You Love Me
by Ramen no Baka
Summary: They are perfect for each other. Everyone knows this, but have never said anything. So how will they find out? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

_I am like soooooo Sesshoumaru's maet....he ish all mien....you can't haev hem. MINE MINE MINE MINE MIN!!!!!_

_Discliemer- I don't own Inuyusha, if i did then Sesshouamru would be with me!!!_

* * *

Kagome woke up.

Kagome went to school.

Kagome came home.

Kagome went down the well.

Yay Kagome.

* * *

_I will NOT updaet unless I get 112 reviews...and I knew I wil 'cauyse I am SOOOOOO great at writting._


	2. Chapter 2

_Some of you aer liek soooooooo mean. I am the bestest wriiter in the WHIOLE world....lolz. I didn't get all the reviwes that i wanted, but i though that i would be n iec and let evryone read more of my wondreful ficcie!!_

_

* * *

_

Kagome got out of the well.

Kagome walked to the village.

Kagome saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said bad things.

Kagome said sit.

Go Kagome!

* * *

_It wsa liek sooooooo much longer!!! That was teh best one EVER!! I am SO graet!! Review adn tell em hwo great I am!!!!! Oh, if you lieked this storie, then read our Harry Potter storie!_

_(To read our REAL fics, then look up Samarah-chan or Cherushi)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Liek, I know I am sooooooooooooo graet, so isntaed of making poelpe review a WHOLE bunch before I updated again, I wrotte anoother chappie!!!!!!_

* * *

Kagome walked around the village.

Kagome fell down.

Kagome got up.

Shippou ran to Kagome.

Kagome fell down again.

Kagome got up with Shippou.

The walked away together.

Yay them!

* * *

_Omagawd! I made it evn longer!!! i am so frikin graet that it is sooooooo not funny. Review, leik I ned 25 mor ro write moer!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Liek SOOOOOOOO many people LURVE my storrie!! I am liek soooooo happy, I'm liek gonna, cry or something liek that!!_

* * *

Kagome walked into the forest.

Kagome saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hugged Kikyou.

Kagome got mad.

Kagome cried.

Kagome ran away.

Kagome went to the well.

Kagome thought about stuff.

Sesshoumaru was there.

Sesshoumaru saw her cry.

Sesshoumaru said mean things.

Sesshoumaru is hot.

Yay Sesshoumaru!!

* * *

_Wow!!! That was liek SOOOOO long!!!!1!!11!!! Sesshoumaru is there now!!! Hem is liek soooooo hot and soooo mien!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Liek OMG!! You guys aer soooooooooo mean!!! I am liek the bestest writtter ever and yoour being sooooooooo mean to me!!!! But to be SUPER NIEC i wrotte moer!!!!!_

* * *

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome.

They stared at each other.

Sesshoumaru knocked her out.

Sesshoumaru took her away.

Yay cheese!!

* * *

_Sorie it was short, but it was verie good!!_

(God, it is getting really hard to act like an idiot, but the show must go on. To read my real stories, look up Samarah-chan, or one of my stories. Love Is A Gamble, Locked Away, The Summer Of My Demon Lover, Inmates.)


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, since a lot of you hate me, and for semi-good reason (I suppose) this is going to be the last chapter. Eventually I will delete this, if you know, I don't forget. Today I will answer all of the reviews/flames, the flames were really nice. Oh and I want to tell everyone my reason for "writing" this "story". Someone reviewed one of my stories saying that I should update twice a day, well for me to do that then the story would have to be like, well, this piece of shit. Also, this is how it seems every new story that has come out in the past year is. Some new stories are very well written, but the rest are crap._

* * *

Kagome woke up.

Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru came in the room.

Sesshoumaru said stuff.

Kagome said stuff.

They kissed.

They fell in love.

Yay love!

The end.

* * *

_Okay, now that I'm done acting like a retard, review and/or flame if you must. I have to say to the people that flamed me, you did not have to read this, you coulod plainly see that this story had very little to it, so that probably ment that it sucked. So boohoo._

* * *

_**annomious: Its writing, writing jibberish!**_

_**bleedingwings666: Heh.**_

_**draegon-fire: Okay that Anna Nicole Smith comment was uncalled for. Just because something appears one way, does not mean that it is not another. It was a joke, if you read the authors notes at the bottom, you would have seen that. If youhave a 4 year-old, then why are you online at that time in the morning read/flaming fanfiction? Bitch! I ain't smokin' no crack, the weed is all I need!! Its not offensive, there is no offensive material. It is a story, not a well written one, but it is what it is. So reporting it is just wrong, and it just shows that ou cannot take a joke. I'm having fun, people like this, so just get over it. **_

_**Kimonolover: You think wrong, because I ended it! Hah!! Take that evil flamer person. Though, I think you reviewed for one of my real stories under the name Samarh-chan.   
**_

_**Amber: Yes, cheese is funny, but I am sorry to say that this is the end. You could read our Harry Potter fic if you really want to read something funny. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**:(: Well, nice name. Well, would someone really want to read a humor? Maybe, but I think action was right, but I might change it. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**foxy ): The detail and the plot? Well, I do believe that they are crammed up your ass, possibly with a few sticks, so that they are not alone.   
**_

_**Kura-kun's-lovr: Thanks! Glad you like it.**_

_**drea-chan: Heh, people call me Drea, its funny. Glad you like it! Yes, go you!! And go Cheese!! We love cheese. Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**jerry: I should, but I'm not. Yes, even though it does not seem like it, I do know how to write. Yes, we talked about it, but again, not adding it.**_

_**ahriaman: Now that was uncalled for, there's cheese in there!!!**_

_**   
Sesshys koi: Your name looks familiar, do you review on stories by Samarah-chan? If so, that's me, so it would explain it. Yes, it is a joke, I thought it would be kind of obvious. Yes, because most authors do, and it bugs the hell out of me, plus that part was really fun, though acting like that almost gave me a headache. Yes, my real fics are actually not that terribly bad, though not that great either.**_

_**spdsgirl: Yes, I really do, I'm an expert at it. Did I? I hoped I would. Yay me! Yay you! Thanks.**_

_**Artic Wolf Demoness: The summary sucked, geeze, it was terrible! I must say, you have bad taste in stories. It is, my friend, a parody, or what I like to call "what every other author is writing and getting hundreds of reviews for", yes it is stupid, but its funny. **_

_**UnfadingMoonlightBeauty: Yes, go me, go right to the end of all this madness. That I do, thanks.**_

_**Arina alihanjgdor: Well, I am a baka, but this was on purpose.**_

_**AnimeFanime18: Yes, yes I was, and I did. This was all a big joke, you know, a joke on all of you. Wow, your four year old brother must suck at writing. Thanks for the...err...flame.   
**_

_**liz: You know, for those five lines, I got a lot of reviews/flames. Actually it was a great way to ctah peoples attention, I got a lot of attention for that crap that I took a few seconds writing. Yay you, yay me, yay reviews!! **_

_**Aisu-Hime: Your name looks familiar. Do you review for stories by Samarah-chan? If so, then that's me. Glad you like it, someone pissed me off and this is what came of it. Thanks for the review. You are mean, well not you, but other people are. It could be more interesting, but its not. A paragraph, I doubt that! Thanks for the review.**_

_**Megan: Mature, I suck butt...or...you do. Ever think about that? Actually, I find that story line to be very cliche, and would never use it. Thanks for the flame though.**_

_**tiger girl ): You left me a flame, and then changed it giggles Well, for your first question, there are many things wrong with me, it is a list that is too long to type. Not brain dead, but my brain is a bit fried. Nah, Texas sucks, though I believe I told you that already, lol. Yeah, I'll talk to you later, thanks for the flame and the review.**_

_**Chrissy: But isn't this how most fics are? Short and have no plot, with really bad spelling/grammar? You're welcome, and thank you! **_

**_angelprincess22: I like you too! Thanks for such a nice review, oh and I do have some stories. They are all Inuyasha fics and they are under the name Samarah-chan. Good, people need to laugh. I am? Wow, thanks_**.


End file.
